Diferencias irreconciliables
by Shani-san
Summary: Sakura y Syaoran terminaron juntos, eso es lo que todos esperaban, pero todos tienen un pasado... ¿la felicidad dependerá de guardar esos pequeños secretos? buscando la perfección de las imperfecciones...
1. Chapter 1

Notas de Syaoran – (1) De los inicios hasta que me enamoré

No soy experto en describir situaciones; no soy de aquellas personas que empiezan una anécdota y van agregando sin esfuerzo detalles interesantes, tampoco puedo decir que tengo una excelente memoria; siempre he sido mejor en ciencias, pero esa no es excusa… empiezo estas líneas con la simple intención de liberar mi mente de una carga que llevo hace algunos años, quiero con esto dejar evidencia de que amé sin reparos a la mujer más perfecta que pisó la tierra…

Conocí a Sakura a los diez años, asistimos juntos a la misma primaria, compartimos compañeros, clases y experiencias; al crecer, como suele suceder cuando los intereses van cambiando y las circunstancias determinan lo demás, nos alejamos.

No recuerdo quién se fue primero, sólo recuerdo que cuando me mudé de Tomoeda a los dieciséis ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin verla. De esos tiempos sólo me queda un recuerdo vago… años después cuando me mostraba sus fotos de niña con ese entusiasmo inagotable, recordé con ternura sus maravillosos ojos verdes iluminando su infantil rostro, que ya entonces causaba admiración…

Sakura fue una niña muy feliz, todo en ella era energía; la timidez en ese tiempo fue un gran obstáculo para acercarme; después de todo, los muchachos a esa edad lo menos que quieren, es aceptar que una niña ha despertado su interés; sin embargo confieso que ejercía en mi un magnetismo extremo, probablemente haya pasado la mitad del tiempo que hablé con ella ruborizándome… ya entrando a la adolescencia se había convertido en toda una beldad, la vi alguna vez en el centro comercial, entonces ya estudiábamos en escuelas distintas. Su vida fue siempre tan distinta a la mía que apenas teníamos algo que decirnos en esos encuentros… sin embargo esa dulce voz saliendo de esos labios rosados se quedó plasmada en mi por todo el tiempo que dejé de verla.

Me mudé a Japón para estudiar ingeniería, Sakura hizo lo propio para hacer estudios de periodismo en la capital. Ahora deben estarse preguntando cómo es que la vida nos llevó reencontrarnos; la respuesta es extraña y simple: mi ex.

Tomoyo Daidouji fue mi novia en la secundaria y los primeros años de la universidad, dejamos la entrañable escuela Tomoeda al mismo tiempo por presiones sobre nuestra educación. Ella, hija de una empresaria importante y yo, heredero de una de las familias con mayor prestigio en China; digamos que la unión fue inevitable y con la bendición de nuestro círculo social; con esto me expongo a ser tildado de elitista, pero cuando uno vive gran parte de su existencia bajo la mirada atenta de tantas personas, no puede cometer errores graves… y Tomoyo fue en ese momento perfecta para mí.

Tomoyo es ahora empresaria, maneja el negocio de la familia… ha hecho crecer geométricamente sus ingresos y ha incorporado en el último año empresas muy sólidas a la corporación, incluyendo dos cadenas de televisión, tres revistas de circulación mundial y una pintoresca pero muy rentable franquicia de comida rápida… nunca me pareció una mujer calculadora, pero después de ver sus logros eso es innegable. Cuando recuerdo mis años junto a ella, lo primero en lo que pienso es en su voz, si no se hubiera inclinado por gerenciar, probablemente habría sido una cantante muy famosa, es excepcional.

Tomoyo no fue mi primera novia, pero si una de las más memorables; tengo cientos de videos de esos tiempos, todos grabados y editados por ella, su afición por registrar todo era tal que ahora mismo me la imagino en un gran sillón viendo decenas de cámaras en varias partes del mundo… a veces reviso detrás de los cuadros de mi casa con paranoia… si, exagero, aún me comunico con ella y lo de las cámaras es más bien una broma particular que tenemos.

Ahora volviendo a cómo Tomi se convirtió en Cupido, hay dos hechos importantes que mencionar:

1) Sakura y ella son primas.

2) Sakura trabajaba para ella.

Al terminar la universidad, Sakura fue sistemáticamente persuadida por su prima de tomar un empleo en su corporación, nunca vi esto como algo negativo, porque si había un excelente lugar para iniciarse en el periodismo ese era NetGlobo y si había alguien talentosa que lo mereciera, esa era Sakura.

En la universidad ya había recibido varias propuestas para participar como reportera en programas matutinos, no sólo por su facilidad de expresarse, sino por su innegable belleza… Tomoyo se había percatado de esto desde que eran niñas, la cámara la adoraba; sin embargo el primer empleo que le ofreció fue como reportera deportiva en un diario nacional: era la prueba de fuego.

Sakura se pasó un año en los vestidores de exitosos deportistas, cuando pienso en eso no puedo evitar sentir celos retroactivos, sé bien cómo son esos vestidores y la idea de una joven como ella rodeada de tantos hombres es algo que me hace hervir la sangre… sin embargo nunca se quejó (lo que hace que mis celos sean mayores) pero… sin dudas es porque siempre le encantó el deporte y el haber conocido a tantas celebridades fue una experiencia enriquecedora, ojalá no me esté engañando al respecto.

Nuevamente me alejé del tema: volví a encontrarme con Sakura en una feria de libros. Un profesor mío me dijo alguna vez que la mejor forma de perennizarse en el mundo laboral era publicando uno, así que a los veinticinco años, con toda la egolatría que caracteriza a esa edad, publiqué un libro de cálculo diferencial aplicado a la economía; nada brillante, fue el primero de muchos y nunca tuve la intención de que repercutiera demasiado, sólo lo hice como se dice: para sacarme el clavo. Naturalmente, no confesé entonces que ese era el motivo principal, sino me dediqué a aceptar encantado cuanto elogio se presentaba… era bastante novedad que un joven como yo publicara un libro de esos en vez de alguno sobre poesía o arte; así que dejé que todo siguiera su curso; me senté orondo frente a una mesa con tres pilas de mis libros, tomé un lapicero y empecé a firmar. Veinte minutos después: un rostro conocido y un beso en la mejilla de mi ex-novia. Tomi no había cambiado en nada: sus ojos azules destellaban sabiduría y su conversación era tan agradable que no pude evitar pedir un receso para ponerme al corriente.

De la información que intercambiamos hay dos puntos importantes que exponer:

Le había encantado mi libro.

Quería invitarme a cenar a su casa.

Esto último me dejó sorprendido, aunque siempre fui bienvenido en la mansión Daidouji, nuestra relación había terminado hacía suficiente tiempo como para sospechar de esa invitación… sin embargo no pude evitar sentirme halagado (y ruborizado), había estado pensando en ella últimamente… acepté sin dudarlo… después de todo, las virtudes de Tomoyo eran y siguen siendo innegables.

Le di un beso en la mejilla para despedirnos_… esta costumbre poco frecuente en el mundo oriental fue algo que siempre __compartimos__…__ ella__ aún tiene el mismo aroma__…_ ese fugaz pensamiento pasó por mi cabeza al hacerlo, cuando sentí una mano en el hombro… grité horrorizado, como cuando te pillan de niño jugando con fuego y no sabes dónde meter los fósforos. Al voltear, quedé sin aliento, esta visión es quizás la que despierta inevitablemente en mi todo instinto poeta… cabello largo y de color miel caía desordenado sobre los hombros desnudos, sus ojos como esmeraldas se clavaron en los míos por unos segundos que son eternos en mi memoria; la tez luminosa, y los labios entreabiertos; nada me había preparado para enamorarme ese día pero lo hice; uno no se levanta una mañana y dice, éste será el día en que conozca al amor de mi vida, simplemente se levanta, pensando en hechos cotidianos que derivarán a un indefectible anochecer y un nuevo día… pero tengo la certeza que si hubiera sabido al levantarme que vería esa musa, esa silueta de perfección y su mirada infinita, habría sido feliz incluso desde antes de nacer… Sakura, si tan sólo hubiese estado preparado para lo que vino después…

Nota de la autora: Mi primer fanfic desde hace como 5 años y el segundo que escribo en realidad... espero vuestro feedback y actualizar pronto! sldos - Lô


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura según Tomoyo

Sakura es adorable!!! Aunque tenemos la misma edad, ella ha mantenido gran parte de su inocencia y una gran fe en las personas, eso hace que sea tan atractiva para el sexo opuesto, hablando sinceramente… creen que pueden aprovecharse de ella, pero Sakura tiene tantas cualidades y una de ellas es su temor a dañar a los demás, aunque ese también es un defecto, si alguien no está dispuesto a lastimar y ser lastimado, no sabe amar… pero no, borra eso por favor, Sakura no tiene defectos!

* * *

Diario de Sakura (1)

Hoy fui a ver a Tomi, como parte de mi transición a escribir en la columna de comentarios del diario, fuimos a entrevistar a un economista creo (?) … lo que me quedó claro es que es muy excéntrico, su nombre : Syaoran Li, se supone que es un viejo compañero de escuela (apenas lo recuerdo), cuando me miró puso una cara de espanto que nunca vi en mi vida (tal vez en alguna película de terror), balbuceó un par de palabras y se escondió detrás de Tomi, que ya estaba de salida. Después de eso hice una visita rápida al tocador, después del incidente de navidad no quería arriesgarme…

Ahora para los registros:

Nombre: Syaoran Li

Cumpleaños: 13 de julio (cáncer!!)

Primera impresión: Petulante

Segunda impresión: Tímido

En lo académico: Estudiante sobresaliente de la Universidad de Tokyo. Graduado con honores de MIT (Cambridge, Estados Unidos), con mención en economía. Inventor del SQDA. Ha publicado 12 ensayos sobre teorías económicas, 3 de ellos premiados y publicados por la Univ. Actualmente está publicando su primero libro y escribiendo otros 2.

En lo personal: Familia tradicional, de la Dinastía Tang, árbol genealógico tan impresionante que sus raíces podrían llegar al otro lado del mundo, no se sobre su fortuna pero se viste como rico. Cuatro hermanas, huérfano de padre. Ex de Tomi.

Misceláneo: Le gusta el color verde, y tiene un tic nervioso: tamborilea la mesa con el índice de su mano derecha cuando está nervioso (sólo un dedo, qué curioso!)

La entrevista salió bien, en un momento me pondré a transcribir todo y darle forma, conversamos por unos veinte minutos después que Tomoyo se fue; ahhh y dato interesante, dijo que estaría encantado de verme, cosa que me sorprendió mucho porque fue lo único amable que me dijo y después de eso se sonrojó un poco… se volteó para disimularlo pero no había contado con que había un espejo detrás de él!! fue divertidísimo!... ¿yo estaré encantada de verlo?... veremos

* * *

Sakura según Touya

− Mi hermana es un monstruo se lo decía de niña, pero con la edad adulta se han intensificado sus anormalidades –

− Hermano!!!!!! –

− arffff se los dije –

* * *

Touya según Sakura

Mi hermano ya tiene tiene 31 años, es médico, neurocirujano… tenía que elegir algo complicado! A pesar que ya somos adultos me sigue tratando como una niña, pero lo hace porque me quiere… me quiere volver loca!!!! Y vaya que lo está logrando!! Sobre él aparte de que es un hermano bastante sobreprotector, debo decir que… me preocupa, está tan cerrado en su vida profesional que apenas si lo he visto salir con alguien, nada serio. La última persona fue una profesora que tuvo en la escuela uhmmm me escandalicé mucho al inicio, pero se da unos aires de maduro que estar con una mujer mayor era un paso muy predecible, Kaho, así se llamaba la muchacha… la mujer…

* * *

Diálogo perdido en el tiempo

− Toma entre tus dedos mi labio, el superior –

− Estás loco!! –

− Un poco, pero por eso te enamoraste de mi –

− Si, es cierto… ¿así? –

−Un poco más a la derecha¿qué sientes? –

− Mmm… tu latidos… ¿no? –

− ¿Algo más?−

− Un poco de saliva puajj –

− Si, así me haces sentir –

− ¿Baboso? –

* * *

Tomoyo según Eriol

Amo a Tomoyo, no se lo he dicho aún, ella tiene una forma ser tan extraña. La miro a los ojos y es la paz personificada, pero muy dentro de ella tiene algo oculto, una tormenta, demasiados matices que apenas muestra al exterior, sin embargo pude ver algunos y entré en conflicto; me pasé meses devanándome los sesos, a veces la veía y no sabía si besarla o golpearla, nunca hice ninguno, lo primero: porque ella me ve sólo como un amigo y lo segundo: porque no golpearía a una mujer, no en esas circunstancias.

Así que la he amado en silencio desde entonces, no es que me haya abstraído en mis sentimientos, no soy estúpido, amé muchas mujeres en mi vida; pero sé que ella es perfecta para mi, _no estaría mal robar su otra mitad_, suena a canción cursi, pero ninguna mujer ha despertado en mi un sentimiento como este, la esquiva Tomoyo, la Neurótica-por-dentro-y-apacible-por-fuera-Tomoyo, la Hago-todo-Perfecto-Tomoyo, si no la amara tanto la odiaría, sin duda, porque somos tan parecidos en eso y sólo se puede odiar y amar a alguien que tiene algo de ti, lo que no nos mueve por dentro…no importa.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Perdonen por lo corto de los relatos, es que aún estoy maquinando el argumento, complicado complicado, lo tengo en la cabeza pero cómo expresarla jeje. De todas maneras espero que lo disfruten J muchos saludos y gracias por sus comentarios a mi primer capítulo! Y por los buenos ánimos también. ---- 


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de Syaoran (2): Desde que me enamoré hasta que la perdí por primera vez

La entrevista fue muy buena, suelo ser muy reservado, pero parecía que Sakura conocía las palabras exactas para que le diga todo, le abriera mi corazón de par en par y la dejara hundirse en él y tomar lo que quisiera... aunque básicamente se limitó a hacerme preguntas sobre mi libro… pero fue un inicio, sin duda.

Sakura era todo lo que había imaginado, era muy ingenua, no importaba lo que dijera, me habría mirado con la misma atención ... con los ojos abiertos de par en par como si estuviera viendo fuegos artificiales, una mano haciendo puño como si viera una película de suspenso y la otra sujetando la grabadora.

No quería parecer petulante, pero supuse que toda la información que pudiera darle le sería útil para impresionar a quien tuviera que impresionar en ese momento en su trabajo; me hubiera gustado poder hablar con ella en otras circunstancias ... y definitivamente en otro lugar, pero sabía que no era posible, no podía romper esa frágil barrera que convierte a una persona profesional en un desubicado. Terminada la entrevista le hice entrever que había disfrutado su compañía, aunque tal vez haya sido demasiado obvio... pero cómo evitarlo...

Después de eso no supe de ella sino hasta tres días después: me llamó para hacerme algunas preguntas adicionales por teléfono para completar la información que tenía, conversación ligera de unos cinco minutos… pero hay algo que omito, cuando llamó Tomoyo estaba durmiendo a mi lado.

Para que me levantara un sábado en la mañana para hablar con la mujer que se convertiría en el amor de mi vida, teniendo a su prima dormida a mi lado pasaron 3 cosas:

1. Fui a cenar con Tomoyo.

2. Me dijo que me amaba.

3. Me dijo que Sakura tenía novio.

Y fue en ese orden, cuando fui a su casa sabía que estaría sola, sus guardaespaldas sólo la siguen hasta la puerta y hay suficientes cámaras en su casa como para cubrir una guerra en medio oriente. Cenamos, tomamos unos tragos, conversamos de trabajo y recordamos algunas cosas del pasado; después su rostro tomó un tono gris que reconocí… Tomi es risueña, pero me puedo jactar de ser una de las únicas personas que reconocen su tristeza, esa clase de tristeza…

– Syao, creo que te amo−

− Si lo dudas no deberías decírmelo –

− Si no lo dudara, perdería el encanto−

Nos sentamos en el sofá, intercambiamos un par de miradas…

− Te conozco Syaoran, noté tu reacción cuando viste a Saku y si no fuera ella sería alguien más−

− No deberías ponerte celosa− Una mujer como ella no debería sentir celos de nadie

− No son celos, me preocupas a veces… debes saber que Sakura tiene la mente en otra parte, es amor y es intenso… apenas habrá notado tus sonrojos –

− Eres tan cruel a veces, quién lo imaginaría de ti – me incliné hacia ella y puse mi brazo alrededor de su cuello, sus cabellos entre mis dedos…

−Tu también eres una contradicción, tan serio y orgulloso, pero unos ojos bonitos pueden poner tu mundo de cabeza –

− No fueron sólo unos ojos bonitos, fue un presentimiento de que podría llegarla a querer –

−No hablaba de sus ojos –

Y me besó…

No se cuánto tiempo pasó entre que mi mano estuvo en sus hombros y llegó a su cintura; recuerdo su olor, como de un bien conservado recuerdo y su cabeza sobre mi pecho al amanecer… quiero dejar en claro aquí, que Tomoyo no fue mi premio de consuelo… se que cuando la miré a los ojos despertaba aún en mi la ternura de los primeros años… y puedo asegurar que los dos sabíamos que no era amor… era nostalgia…

Cuando Sakura llamó, me sentí tranquilo, sabía que la había perdido antes de haber empezado… y eso hizo que los pensamientos fluyeran más rápido, que las frases sean ingeniosas y mi sonrisa placentera al escuchar su risa nerviosa al otro lado ¿sería posible? … nos despedimos y colgué el teléfono…

Tomoyo tardó diez minutos más en despertar, pueden imaginar todo lo que puede pensar una persona que siente estar poniendo el riesgo una gran amistad y multiplicarlo por cien... eso fue lo que sentí en ese momento, preparé el desayuno y a medida que el día avanzó las dudas se fueron despejando... o esa fue la impresión que me dió... ¿qué hice?

* * *

Syaoran según Sakura

Confieso que no sentí nada por él al inicio; puede ser todo lo rico y culto del mundo, pero la vanidad resta mucho a la virtud de las personas, eso lo aprendí de mi padre… ahora, no se… cuando hablamos por teléfono, es como si hubiese hablado con otra persona, su voz es muy masculina y galante, me apena decirlo… pero cuando asocié esa voz a la persona que había conocido hace unos días no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa! Pero no es posible… no puede ser…

* * *

Syaoran según Takashi (Yamasaki)

Li es un mutante, una vez vi que sus párpados se cerraban hacia un lado, como los sapos; fue increíble, pero he aprendido a convivir con sus particularidades, después de todo fuimos compañeros de cuarto en la universidad.

Ahora, sobre la otra pregunta, si es que realmente estaba enamorado de Sakura en ese tiempo, tendría que decir que no, estaba confundido con sus sentimientos… creo que no estaba listo para iniciar una relación y menos para enamorarse, pero mi amigo nunca aceptaría que tiene dudas de algo… aunque una vez dudó de mi cuando le conté del viaje que hice a Mozambique, un pueblo me hizo su gobernador, pero yo mismo no me lo explico, estaba muy joven en esos tiempo sabes…

Takashi según Chiharu

− No le creas nada!! Ven aqui!

− urghggaaa –

* * *

Notas de la autora: El tercer capítulo, corto también! pfff no podía evitar el T S, espero que no les disguste ... tanto… ahh! uno de mis personajes favoritos de CCS es Yamasaki, ese personaje aguanta cualquier diálogo! Espero que les haya gustado y espero también sus comentarios. Saludos!! - Lo 


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de Syaoran (3): Cuando entendí que debía seguir adelante

Después de que retomé mi relación con Tomoyo, las cosas tomaron el curso usual en una pareja que es 100 compatible… nos aburrimos, como dije antes, nos parecíamos demasiado…

Ella demasiado independiente como para necesitarme y yo demasiado práctico como para buscar su atención. Esto es muy usual en las parejas que trabajan, que tienen la vida demasiado ordenada, lo cual no está mal, al contrario… es lo que la gente sensata busca toda su vida: "equilibrio"…nunca hubo una discusión entre nosotros, un atisbo de drama, una lágrima derramada (no que yo sepa) sin embargo esa tranquilidad que sentimos de jóvenes se había extinguido…

Tomoyo siempre lo supo… me conocía más de lo que yo me conocía, cuando hablamos seis meses después en un café, me dijo que lo supo desde que éramos niños, que tenía sembrada la semilla del amor… aún trato de entenderlo…

Tomi me quería pero que el amor sin pasión es sólo una bien llevada amistad, me besó la frente y me dijo adiós. Tomi me dejó, pero ella y yo nos habíamos dejado incluso antes de empezar.

− Syao, entre tu y yo hay un lazo muy fuerte…

− Lo se…

− pero no es amor… debo ser honesta contigo, cuando volvimos no buscaba en ti afecto, buscaba un refugio

− pensé que nunca me necesitarías – ella sonríe

− no estoy diciendo que haya estado necesitada!

− vamos Tomi, acepta que me necesitabas – nunca pensé vivir ese momento

− no way Darling – una carcajada… no se supone que estoy debía desmoralizarme

− Es curioso, se que tu y yo tenemos la fórmula perfecta, sin embargo estas cosas no se basan en química, aunque se diga lo contrario –

− Lo se¿sin resentimientos? −

Nos pusimos los zapatos y seguimos andando…

* * *

Sobre Eriol y Tomoyo

Conocí a Eriol en la universidad, lo primero que noté es que es de las personas que les gusta tener la sartén por el mango, misterioso y tal vez manipulador, sé que es una palabra fuerte… también se que está enamorado de mi desde entonces, no puedo negar que es atractivo…

− Así que terminaste con Li…

− Como habías previsto, aunque me dices siempre las cosas, nunca te oigo al inicio

− ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado?

− Absolutamente no, por dios! Cómo se te ocurre!!

− Sabe tu madre que eres tan sarcástica? – ella ríe

− Ahora deja de reírte y ayúdame con esto

− Eres una descarada Tomi –

− Acabo de terminar con mi novio, no es como si fuera una viuda, ayyyy cuidado!!

−Ya casi –su piel es tan suave… mi mano roza su espalda al subirle la cremallera

− ¿Cómo me veo?

− Como siempre− ¿esa es decepción en su rostro?

− Ahhhhhh mejor otro vestido−

* * *

Sakura según Yukito 

Sakura es una joven adorable, de niña siempre lo fue, con tanta vitalidad! Pero al mismo tiempo tan inocente, cualquier persona que la conozca moderadamente hará esas observaciones, pero dentro de toda esa seguridad, ella es una persona frágil… su hermano siempre la ha protegido mucho y lo ha hecho con razón, y por amor a ellos yo lo hice también.

Es por el afecto que siempre guardaré que estoy aquí ahora, dos meses después del accidente… el día que Sakura cumplió 26 años…

* * *

Sobre Tomoyo y Eriol

Salimos a bailar, a conversar de la vida, yo tomo un Martini seco –mezclado, no agitado – ella margaritas, las tristeza se adormece…

− Eriol, yo te gusto – ¿lo sabe?

− Ya has bebido demasiado, mejor te dejo en tu casa – otra vez la risa

− Siempre lo supe, pero no temas, no es porque hayas sido obvio−

− Tomi, ahora si te llevo a casa… −

− Bésame−

− No juegues−

− Bésame− lo pone tan fácil, después de tanto tiempo

− Estás ebria, acabas de terminar con tu novio, esto sería equivalente a una violación− se ríe aún más fuerte

− No lo haces porque quieres darme la contra−

− No lo haré aunque me retes!! – Pierdo la paciencia, nunca lo hago

− Entonces yo lo haré – apoya las manos en el sofá, y se empina para alcanzarme, siento su aliento acercarse y luego la humedad de sus labios; no puedo moverme, en mi corazón se que es un error, sentir ahora su lengua y su boca como un fruto maduro invitándome a morderlo… no puedo respirar, tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la aparto

− Tomi, no es el momento ni el lugar, lo siento – no puedo creer que dije eso

− ¿Entonces cuándo?

− Mañana

− Sólo lo dices porque tal vez para entonces ya no recuerde nada

− Me conoces demasiado bien

Diálogo perdido en el tiempo

− Se que no puedo darte lo que quieres

− No es eso, no lo digas

− Se que si estoy contigo sólo te hare daño, sería más fácil si me odiaras

− No eres tu, tal vez estoy incapacitada para ser feliz

− No creo, sólo necesitas a alguien mejor

− No quiero a nadie más

− Deberías odiarme por tratarte así

− No puedo odiarte, deja de decir tonterías

− Quiero decirte que te amo… pero si lo hago volveré a hacerte daño

Chiharu según Takashi

No es como si fuera mi hermana!! Esas cosas sólo se ven en la farándula o en una retorcida novela de esas que lee Chiharu jaja!

Las cosas entre nosotros se dieron como algo natural, yo decía una mentira, ella ya tenía suficiente edad para entenderme, le nació oprimir mi cuello y me flechó el corazón, bizarro eh? Quién iba a pensar que ahora lo hará por el resto de mi vida y que cada vez la amo más por eso; el amor sin dolor es como la comida sin sal, como un alienígena sin poderes psíquicos, como el tiempo sin espacio o el espacio sin tiempo, que es lo mismo, pero no me lo creerías…

Diálogo perdido en el tiempo

− No puedo creer que haya hecho esto

− Quieres decir que para ti fui un error?

− No eso, la he traicionado

− Debo colgar

− Espera!

− Lo siento, el daño ya está hecho

* * *

Sakura y Syaoran - Un año después del final

− Ya Saku, deja de pensar por favor

− Te amo, pero ya no me digas que me quieres

* * *

Notas de la autora: Siento la demora, no sabía como continuar y además estuve de viaje!! Soy inocente! No como el infiel de la última conversación que develaré en el siguiente episodio… ¿merecerá perdón¿qué accidente tuvo Sakura¿Qué depara el futuro para Eriol Tomoyo? Próximamente…… saludos :) Lö (a propósito, puse mi blog en mi perfil, siéntanse en libertad de visitarlo jiji)


	5. Chapter 5

Diario de Sakura (2)

Syaoran no volvió a llamarme desde la primera vez y al poco tiempo supe por Tomoyo que habían regresado (lo cual no estaba mal para nada pero.. los hombre son unos perros, es algo que no me atrevería a decir en voz alta porque de hecho conozco varios hombres que no lo son (o no lo aparentan), ¿por qué me llamó si pensaba volver con mi prima? ¿valió la pena? ahhh Syaoran, ¿valió la pena volver con ella tres meses y perderme para siempre?. bueno, no se si habríamos llegado a tanto pero no puedo negar que me gustó la idea, aún sin conocerlo suficiente… supongo que soy una romántica incorregible.

−¿Diga?

−¿Hablo con Sakura Kinomoto?

−Si, soy yo ¿Li?

…

−Si…

−Hola! Tomi me dijo que estabas de viaje

−No, bueno si

…

−¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

−La pregunta debe ser qué es lo que no quiero que hagas

−¿Cómo? no entiendo……

−No puedo decírtelo por aquí, es algo personal 

−Qué??

−No te preocupes ¿Puedes esperarme?

−Ahora te entiendo menos

−Lo se, es complicado… tuve una revelación

−Uhmmm Li estás bien?

−Sólo espérame…

−Esperar qué o por qué

−El sábado a las 3, en el parque Pingüino (cuelga)

−Li?? (cuelga)

* * *

Kaho según Touya

Kaho es hermosa, el cabello rojizo largo, aún sujeto en alto le llega hasta la cintura, los ojos marrones y la piel pálida como la espuma que se forma al romperse las olas en las piedras; toda es un pedazo de Luna… recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez… tenía un arco en la mano y la mira fija hacia mi…

−No estás pensando disparar o si…

−No deberías estar espiando a las mujeres de esa forma

−No lo hacía, resulta que es un parque público y que este es mi lugar secreto desde que tenía diez años

−Ya veo, esa es la edad que pensé que tenías

−No, tengo quince – se me acerca incrédula y lentamente gira a mi alrededor examinándome como si fuera un espécimen raro 

−No tienes más de doce querido Touya

−¿Cómo? ¿cómo sabes mi nombre?

−Está bordado en tu mochila− sonríe y siento que la sangre se me sube a la cabeza

−Aún así, no deberías llamarme por mi nombre, no sólo no me conoces, hace un minuto me estabas apuntando con una flecha – la miro intensamente a los ojos

−No pensaba dispararte, quería ver tu reacción, ¿te asusté verdad?

−Ahhhh debe estar loca, no me asusté!! Sabía que no dispararías aunque no debe ser complicado esconder un cadáver aquí…

−Calla

Por una extraña razón obedezco… el cielo es de color violeta y el viento hace llegar hasta nosotros el olor de las flores de durazno, pasa un minuto en silencio mientras la veo dejar el arco y soltarse el cabello que se desliza suavemente sobre sus hombros, me estremezco por dentro, es un deja vue, he vivido este momento antes, tal vez miles de veces y aún ahora me sigue causando este impacto, se exactamente lo que sigue, ella dice…

−Te estaba esperando Touya

−No me has dicho tu nombre

Se inclina un poco hacia mi, un mechón travieso de cabello cae sobre su rostro, no debe tener menos de dieciséis años, y yo… doce, como había adivinado

−Kaho

Sonríe y veo en ella un rostro familiar, en el brillo maduro de sus ojos distingo un alma antigua, siempre fui muy perceptivo, pero nunca antes vi un espíritu con tanta claridad… pasa el dorso de su mano por mi rostro con ternura y luego moja sus dedos en mis labios

−Ya te recuerdo…

Se acerca lentamente y me besa con suavidad, como si temiera romperme, me rodea el cuello con los brazos … es mi primer beso, cuando se aleja siento el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, que no podría decir si son de alegría o tristeza, sólo la veo sonreir, como en un recuerdo lejano, con esos bellos pómulos ligeramente sonrosados y los ojos húmedos, brillantes… 

−Esta vez has tardado demasiado

−Lo se, perdóname

Un sentimiento de melancolía se apodera de mi… Kaho es preciosa, peligrosamente…

* * *

Notas de Syaoran (4): Desde ese lugar de la infancia

Estoy sentado en una banca del parque Pingüino, cerca al arenero, a mi alrededor, niños jugando y riendo… como si volviera en el tiempo me veo sentado con Takashi construyendo un castillo con puente, toda una obra de la ingeniería, yo diseño y él ejecuta, tal vez este no sea el mejor lugar para decírselo…

Veo a Sakura llegar, tiene un vestido con flores que le llega hasta las rodillas, el cabello suelto… que le cubre los hombros descubiertos… hombros descubiertos, siento al instante una corriente en la espina y un nudo en la garganta… 

−Hola Li

−Hola, puedes llamarme Syaoran

Su rostro se enciende y asiente con la cabeza… en otro tiempo me habría costado mucho decir algo así, pero al pasar los años lo que menos he conservado es la vergüenza, aunque tengo la certeza de que debo estar completamente rojo…

−Syaoran… ¿por qué me citaste aqui?

−Es algo complicado… 

−Podrías empezar por explicarlo

−Tuve una premonición

−Esto es muy extraño, no pensé que creyeras en esas cosas… eres un científico…

−Esto fue distinto… déjame contarte… Sakura

Empiezo a caminar y ella por inercia empieza a hacerlo también… a mi lado, la miro de reojo y veo que me observa extrañada, no se cómo expresarlo con palabras…

−Hace un mes tuve un sueño extraño, tu sabes que en ese entonces estaba aún de novio con Tomoyo… déjame contarte…

_**Sueño de Syaoran**_

_Estoy sentado en una cafetería, Sakura está a mi lado, mi mano derecha sujeta una taza de café y la izquierda está sobre su pierna… la acaricio, Sakura toma una taza de moka con crema, y lee el diario… el cabello más corto de lo usual cae naturalmente y se esconde detrás de las orejas, esas orejas pequeñas y divinas… Sakura se pone de pie en un momento y se para frente a mi en la mesa, se impacienta… se coloca el bolso y bosteza, yo aún estoy tomando mi café y la miro suplicante, apoya su cabeza coquetamente sobre las manos y me mira con esos ojos verdes inquietantes… no entiendo lo que me dice, solo la veo reir y mi corazón se llena de una calidez que me innunda y estremece… de pronto, el cataclismo…_

_Detrás de ella de la nada, pasa un hombre en una moto y le sujeta la cartera, ella gira en un pie y suena un crujido que destroza todos mis sentidos, el bolso se rompe y cae al piso sus libros y cientos de papelitos rosas con notas minuciosas, Sakura cae al suelo, su hermoso rostro sobre el pavimento, emite un quejido y luego escucho gritos… Sakura, mi Sakura… me acerco sin poder creerlo, me siento morir…_

_**Fin del sueño**_

−Entonces desperté fuera de mi… no había dormido ni una hora y no lo hice el resto de la noche, no podía… 

−Pero fue un sueño… no quiere decir que vaya a suceder…

−Lo se, lo que trato de decirte es que… pase lo que pase quiero protegerte 

−No puede protegerme de un sueño, aún es más imposible hacerlo del destino

−No me entiendes, lo que trato de decirte es que aún sin creer que vaya a suceder, no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo y cuidarte

…

−Apenas me conoces Li

−Syaoran

−Ves? es lo que trato de decirte…

−Se que suena a locura, pero no hubo para mi nada más real que el verte en mi sueño y sentir con todo mi ser que te amo – ella se detiene en seco… levanta el rostro y me mira seria

−Es una locura…

−Cásate conmigo Sakura− no se qué recóndito lugar de mi alma salió eso, pero tal vez nunca había deseado algo con tanta resolución, ella era sin duda la mujer de mi vida

…

−Yo…

Ella sonríe, se que dirá que no, pero conservo dentro de mi una esperanza, tal vez alimentada por la falta de sueño, porque después de ese día, apenas si puede descansar los ojos

−Yo… puedo aceptar un helado…

Tomo su mano entre las mías y se la beso con pasión… al levantar la mirada su rostro está sonrosado, y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, como si hubiera perdido en un segundo su inocencia… no la suelto de la mano y caminamos tímidamente por un sendero florido, como niños pequeños que descubren en un segundo los primeros frutos del amor…

* * *

Notas de la autora: Qué más puedo decir.. awww gracias por los comentarios, los tomé en serio y prometo seguir aclarando las cosas.. aún no he descubierto al infiel, pero esas cosas caen por su propio peso,hoy quería un final feliz :) - Lo


End file.
